se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Japón-ONU/Japón
Emperadores japoneses con Secretarios Generales de la ONU Akihito= Akihito Akihito - Boutros Boutros-Ghali.jpg| Emperor Akihito's visit to the UN (1994). Japan UN Archives Kofi Annan - Sin imagen.jpg| United Nations Secretary General Kofi Annan and Emperor Akihito shake hands prior to their meeting at the Imperial Palace on October 21, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan. Akihito - Ban Ki-moon.jpg| UNSG Ban Ki-moon's visit to Japan for the G8 Summit in Hokkaido (2008). Japan UN Archives |-| Hirohito= Hirohito U Thant - Sin imagen.jpg| Feb. 29, 2012 - U THANT IN JAPAN. United Nations Secretary-General U Thant is received by the Emperor and Empress of Japan at the Imperial Palace, Tokyo, during his official Visit to Japan to attend UN Day at EXPO 70. Alamy Primeros ministros japoneses con Secretarios Generales de la ONU 1. Shinzō Abe= Shinzō Abe Kofi Annan - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Shinzo Abe and Kofi Annan, ships in the night Ban Ki-moon - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon meets with Shinzo Abe, Prime Minister of Japan. UN Photo/Rick Bajornas António Guterres - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Courtesy Call on Prime Minister Shinzo Abe by Mr. António Guterres, United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees (Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office) |-| 2. Yoshihiko Noda= Yoshihiko Noda Ban Ki-moon - Sin imagen.jpg| United Nations Secretary General Ban Ki-Moon (R) greets former Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori during a bilatral meeting at the United Nations, 24 September 2007. Yori is at the UN to address the UN General Assembly. AFP PHOTO/Emmanuel DUNAND |-| 3. Naoto Kan= Naoto Kan Kofi Annan - Naoto Kan.jpg| Secretary-General Kofi Annan (right) meets with Naoto Kan, President of the Democratic Party. Photo: UN Ban Ki-moon - Naoto Kan.jpg| Courtesy Call on Mr. Naoto Kan, Prime Minister of Japan by Mr. Ban Ki-Moon, Secretary-General of the United Nations (Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office) |-| 4. Yukio Hatoyama= Yukio Hatoyama Kofi Annan - Sin imagen.jpg| ACTIVITIES OF SECRETARY-GENERAL IN JAPAN, 22-25 JANUARY A visit to the head office of the national broadcasting foundation, NHK, was followed by a news conference at the National Press Club and a meeting with Yukio Hatoyama, the leader of the opposition Democratic Party, during which Japan’s development assistance and contribution to peacekeeping operations were discussed. 26 JANUARY 2001 UN Ban Ki-moon - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Prime Minister Hatoyama and UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (© Cabinet Public Relations Office) |-| 5. Taro Aso= Taro Aso Kofi Annan - Sin imagen.jpg| Visiting UN Secretary General Kofi Annan (L) and Japanese Foreign Minister Taro Aso shake hands while sharing a laugh prior to their talks at the Iikura guesthouse in Tokyo, 17 May 2006. Ban Ki-moon - Taro Aso.jpg| Prime Minister Taro Aso and Secretary General Ban Ki- moon (Cabinet Public Relations Office photo) António Guterres - Sin imagen.jpg| Visiting United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees Antonio Guterres (R) shakes hands with Japanese Foreign Minister Taro Aso prior to their talks at the Iikura guesthouse in Tokyo, 05 December 2006 |-| 6. Yasuo Fukuda= Yasuo Fukuda Ban Ki-moon - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (R) shakes hands with United Nations Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon during a greeting ceremony hosted by Fukuda on the first official day of the G8 Hokkaido Toyako Summit, at Lake Toyoko in Hokkaido Prefecture, northern Japan, July 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) |-| 7. Junichiro Koizumi= Junichiro Koizumi Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Kofi Annan.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi Shakes Hands with the UN Secretary General Kofi Annan. Photo: Prime Minister of Japan Ban Ki-moon - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| Minister of Foreign Affairs and Trade of the Republic of Korea Pays a Courtesy Call on Prime Minister. Photo: Prime Minister of Japan |-| 8. Yoshirō Mori= Yoshirō Mori Kofi Annan - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori with United Nations Secreary-General Kofi Annan. japan.kantei.go.jp Ban Ki-moon - Sin imagen.jpg| United Nations Secretary General Ban Ki-Moon (R) greets former Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori during a bilatral meeting at the United Nations, 24 September 2007. Yori is at the UN to address the UN General Assembly. AFP PHOTO/Emmanuel DUNAND |-| 9. Keizō Obuchi= Keizō Obuchi Kofi Annan - Sin imagen.jpg| UN'S KOFI ANNAN MEETS JAPANESE PM KEIZO OBUCHI IN TOKYO. By Reuters Photographer / AP |-| 14. Kiichi Miyazawa= Kiichi Miyazawa Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Sin imagen.jpg| United Nations Secretary General Boutros Boutros-Ghali (R) and Japanese Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa review an honor guard during the welcoming ceremony at the Akasaka Guesthouse in Tokyo, 16 February 1993. Fuentes Categoría:Japón-ONU